


portfolio

by goldncrowns



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldncrowns/pseuds/goldncrowns
Summary: the portfolio for explosioninkk





	1. order 1 || 26.1.21

An intense euphoria attacked Sophie as she stood next to two of her best friends on the final song of the night. The show had been amazing, the musicians even more amazing than she could have imagined. Now that the night is dwindling to a close, she looks to her friends, knowing that the journey home is going to be dull. 

Sophie smiles, knowing that the night was one of the best things that could have happened after the year that she had. It was the year from hell, and now it is nearly finally over. 

December 31st came around only once a year, and now as Sophie dances along to the music, she cannot help but wonder if all of the tears that she shed were worth it. The music smacks her as she dances along. 

“Kiss me when I lay down,” the crowd screams along as the voice of Zayn fills the room.

Next to Sophie, her friends are singing. Or as she likes to call it, her friends are screaming bloody murder. And as she listens to the not so harmonious song filtering through her friends lips, there is nothing that her friends can do that will make her come down from this moment. 

Vivid images attack her as she listen to the lyrics, “I have loved you since we were eighteen,” as the ghosts of her past come back to haunt her. All of the drunken nights that they spent out in town, all of the moments that they hid from the crowd. They were all friends, but that changed the second someone fell. 

If she could have been better at avoiding her feelings, then she would never have imagined that a life with him was worth it. The two of them were best friends, ever since that night where they snuck out into the boarding house, and had spent the night underneath the stars. 

And besides, normal people didn’t fall for their friends to say the least. But in the end, it hadn’t even worth messing up a friendship that could’ve been great, that could have been grand. It all could have been amazing, if she didn’t have the audacity, the nerve or anything to bring it up, the one four letter word that slipped through the cracks. 

“To be loved and to be in love,” she shook her head. There was no way that she was going to make this about him. The boy had broken her heart, broken her and now she was rebuilding herself from the ashes of a forgotten warrior. The warrior had been silent, inside of her the whole time but there was nothing that she could do to let her out. There was no reason for the warrior to step out of the shadows of the darkness, and now there was a reason. She needed to fight. 

The boy that she was in love with, the one that had never wanted her in the first place. The one that had slipped in and out of their friendship group deserved nothing but pain. There was not a single reason she should love him, not a single reason but the thought always came back to that night, where she had drove past her house and the two of them were there. 

“When we were eighteen,” by the time that Sophie had turned back to look at her friends, she realised that the flashing light was shining on them. And with stars in her eyes, she looked down, realising that she hadn’t even been aware that she was crying. 

“Can we ask you to come up onto the stage?” Asked one of the members of the band that was playing. Sophie’s favourite band. 

The crowd began to part, Sophie looking at them in the process. 

She shook her head, as the lights began to dim and suddenly, a scream roared through the crowd. Her friend Eleanor’s scream ripped through the crowd and if it wasn’t for Sophie’s hand being on her friends shoulder, she would never have imagined. 

The music began to slowly lower, and as the crowd parting grew bigger and bigger, Sophie realised that one of the band members, the one with the wild curly hair, was making her way towards her. 

She stuttered looking over at Eleanor. 

A newfound scream ushered its’ way through the crowd, as the singer made his way towards her. 

“You okay love?” His voice was soft, filled with warmth and yet as Sophie looked at him, just a few meters in front of her. 

Sophie muttered, her friends laughing at her. The boy with the youthful face smiled, “It’s okay,” said the man as the rest of the band also began to strip back the song. 

Eleanor, as confident as ever, looked over at her and then to the singer, “A boy broke her heart.” She says looking at the boy, wrapping her finger through her blonde curls. 

“What’s his name?” Comes the voice of the lead singer and as Sophie stands there in silence, she knows that there is going to come a time when the man speaks to her.

“He’s called Jamie.” Eleanor replies. 

“Tell Jamie that he’s an asshole,” and with that the boy slips back through the crowd. 

Sophie isn’t sure what to do as she looks over at the crowd, who have been looking at her in awe, shocked that one of their favourite singers has had the audacity to step off the stage, and then as he returns to the stage, she looks over at her friends, and with one word she realises that everything has been a sham. 

“She will,” shouts Eleanor back at him. 

The crowd have gone silent as the main singer in the band, the one with the curly hair and the soft angelic face. He leads the group through the final verses of the song, and then as the final song lyrics filter through the studio, Sophie turns to Eleanor, who turns to Sian. 

“You’ve been amazing!” Shouts the band simultaneously, and in that one moment Sophie realises that everything is going to be okay. She is going to have the support of our friends to guide her through the explosion of feelings and heartbreak. 

The lyrics flicker through the air, bouncing off the vibes of the enchanted crowd. “I have loved you since we were eighteen.” 

She really had, she had loved him with every single fibre of her being. Every cell in her body ached for him but she had to accept that this was nothing to him. She had been nothing to him, nothing at all. And there was no way that she could reverse it. 

All of the nights that they had spent, underneath the crowded starry skies, the broken stars and in the tents in their gardens. The nights that they had spent watching nothing more than movies, or the stars. They night that they had gone for the drive to the shops, and had stayed in the clasps of their friends, their family and drunk the night away. 

They could have been anything, they could have been golden but he had to break her. 

As she turns, the groups of kids, teenagers and adults make their way in orderly queues out of the building, and into the dimmed lights Sophie steps. 

The rain has soaked the outside of the building, and a chill engulfs through the air. Sophie shivers, looking down at the floor. 

The night had been brilliant, there was no denying that. There was nothing that she would’ve done to see the band perform any better. There was no better way that they could have performed. They had been amazing, and every single song that they sang spoke in ways to Sophie, that she had never been spoken to before. 

“I love you,” came the voice of someone in the street. 

Sophie shook her head as she listened to the hustle and bustle of London at night, cars clamped down their brakes angrily, and Sophie shook her head. 

She had decided to come out to watch the band with her friends, and it was a good thing that she had done so. The streets of London were more dangerous at night, then they were in the heart of the day. She sighed heavily, as she linked her left arm in Eleanor’s and then her right arm in Sian’s. 

The walk through London was the worst thing about the evening. Her feet ached, and as they reached the Underground, they found that there was no spare seats and in the end had to stand. 

As they walked through their small street and into the large townhouses. Sophie wondered whether she would ever see the band again. The next show that they did she wanted, no she needed to be there. 

She bent over the flower pot, where the spare key was. She lifted the key up, placing it into the lock. And then she smiled, listening to the snores of her mother and father. 

The night had been the perfect way to get rid of the nagging thoughts in her mind. She took her shoes off, placing them under the stairs and then made her way up to her bedroom.

As she stripped off and placed her pyjama clothes onto her floor, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The once timid girl had been replaced by a braver version. 

She no longer feared things, and whilst taking off her makeup Sophie’s phone chimed. It was a video from one of her friends, and as she clicked play, she noticed the clip was the same one from the night. 

One that she had been sure had not been filmed. 

But of course it was. It was never doubted that every single moment from the night would be memorised in photos and videos.

Her fingers stumbled over the play button, and the words of the main singer of the band popped out of her phone. “Tell Jamie that he is an asshole.” 

Sophie nodded. She knew that what the singer was saying was right. And she deserved better. 

She plugged her phone into her charger and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Jamie’s number was still in her phone and as she opens up her contacts, she realises that this is done. The two of them have nothing to say to each other anymore. And so with a shaking hand, she scrolls down. 

Jamie’s name is next to Jamilla’s in her phone. She bites her lip. 

Sophie knows she needs better than him. Any boy that could break someone’s heart as a joke, is not worth it in the slightest. 

Her heart aches, and a nagging thought attacks her. 

What if it’s meant to be? 

She swipes away from her contacts page. 

And then she loads it up again. 

Closes it again. 

And then the thought hits her: If he had loved her, in any way shape or form, he would have fought for me. 

Sophie opens it again and this time, she doesn’t close it. 

Instead she hits down on the button that says delete contact and then she shakes her head. It’s the moment of realisation. 

Sophie bites down on her lip as she closes her eyes, and slips into the world of sleeps and dreams. 

It takes her a while, tossing and turning to fall asleep but she does so after a few minutes. Whilst she sleeps, her phone illuminates the room. It’s a message from Sian. 

And there are only six words in her message. “He’s an asshole, you deserve better.”


	2. order 2 || 28.1.21

Abbie looks around the restaurant shaking her head as her man returns from filling up her drink. She smiles as the man takes a seat opposite her. 

“You look amazing Abbie,” comes the voice of her boyfriend. 

She blushes a deep crimson shade, and looks over at Justin, the man that she has been in love with for the longest time possible. 

Their relationship started off easy, and then came the four long years of trying to be more than one of his fans. She shakes her head, knowing that they are in love and there is nothing that any of the fans can do to get in between them. 

Justin looks over at Abbie, biting down on his lip as he takes a mouthful of spaghetti. He chews not once, then twice, knowing that tonight is going to change every single thing about their relationship. 

He shakes his head as he turns to face her, deciding that when the desserts come, then that will be the time. 

Abbie looks to Justin, and exchanges several brief words with him. 

Part of Abbie, wonders why Justin decided to take her out on a date tonight, there was no anniversary that the two of them were going to be celebrating and yet, she realises that he looks especially well dressed for a small date in their local restaurant. 

But then the other part of her is unaware that there is something that Justin wants, she presumes that she is just going to eat their meal. She has no idea what is going to come to happen during the night. 

After the main course, Justin says to Abbie: “I’ll be back in a moment,” and with that he stands up and begins to walk away from the table. 

Abbie picks up her phone, scrolling through her favourite social media app whilst she waits for Justin to return. She bites down on her lip as she looks down at the pictures of her friends, all of them married and loved up, and here she is on a date with someone that has no intention of ever marrying her. 

She shakes her head, thinking to herself. Don’t rush it, Justin will propose when he is ready. 

But she doesn’t know how long it is going to be before Justin decides that he is ready to start the process of them getting married. 

She shakes her head as she closes down Instagram. And then she looks around the restaurant. The lights have dimmed in the corner of the room where the two of them have settled down, away from the bustling crowd and a soft red light illuminates the corner of the room. 

She notices that Justin is now walking towards her. And behind him a small crowd have gathered, in his hands is something a rose or some other type of flower. The beanie is gone and instead, his hair is fluffy, as though it has just been washed. But she knows that there is no way that he’s washed his hair in a restaurant. 

Butterflies engulf her. As she realises that something is about it happen. She shakes her head, hot tears springing to mind and to her eyes. 

She blinks them away, biting down on her lip.

She isn’t going to cry, there is no way that anyone is going to blame her for the events that Justin is about to make public. 

“Shit,” Abbie swears, looking over at Justin, he’s going to propose she says. 

She knows that he is going to propose from the moment that he speaks, his voice is cool filled with an air of sophistication and nerves. And yet as she looks at him, she realises that he is going to have to say the words. 

“Abbie,” he says with a smile. His cheeks are flushed red, and as he looks over at the girl that he has been in love with for the longest time possible, he realises that their is a small chance that she could say no. And then he would be embarrassed. 

“Will you?” Justin stumbles over his words. 

Abbie nods, not needing him to say it. She playfully jokes with him, as though she doesn’t know what he’s going to say. 

“Will you marry me?” He says, holding up the rose. 

He fishes a box out of his pocket and looks over at him. She’s grinning, knowing that every moment has been worth it. 

Inside of the box is a ring, and as she nods her head, taking the rose, she cannot help but feel like the happiest she has been in a long while. 

Biting down on her lip, she waits a second, almost as though she’s playing hard to get. “Of course I will marry you,” she says standing up. 

The lights begin to flicker, as if on command and a small roll of paper drops down from the ceiling. Spelling out congratulations for the happy couple. 

Abbie laughs as she places the rose on the table, grinning as she leans in to kiss Justin. She has a smile on her face, one bigger than she would have ever imagined. 

“You really did all of this for me?” She asks him. 

Justin cannot help but nod, shocked that there is something that he is going to do. He leans back into the kiss, and as his lips gently brush against Abbie’s. He realises just how happy he is. There is no way that he is ever going to let this girl go. He places his hand on her cheek. 

“Of course I did,” he says and he’s grinning. 

Abbie blushes. “Why?” 

“For you deserve the world and more.”

He smirks and looks at her, fishing his beanie out of his pocket. “Shall we go home then soon to be Mrs Bieber.” 

Abbie nods. “Yes, we should Mr Bieber.” 

Justin grabs her by the hand, listening to the cheering of some of the staff in the restaurant and together, arm in arm, they walk to the car.


End file.
